


Sous un ciel de cendre

by MissAmande



Category: 300 (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Love, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Gorgô se remet de la mort de son époux Léonidas.
Relationships: Gorgo Queen of Sparta/Dilios, Gorgo Queen of Sparta/Leonidas I of Sparta (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sous un ciel de cendre

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où cette idée est sortie mais voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira alors bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Léonidas était mort et son corps décapité avait été envoyé à Sparte dans les mois qui succédèrent la bataille des Thermopyles. La reine pleura pendant des jours son époux décédé. Le roi fut enterré et une cérémonie fut organisée en son honneur alors que le peuple souffrait de leurs pertes. Certains avaient perdu des frères, d’autres des maris ou encore des fils, tout Sparte était en deuil.

Puis la tristesse laissa place à la colère.

La reine demanda à Dilios de l’entraîner au combat. D’abord réticent, le guerrier finit par accepter et chaque jour les habitants de Sparte contemplaient leur reine Gorgô se battre contre le soldat. L’amitié qui les liait évolua, jamais Gorgô ne pourrait oublier Léonidas mais elle devait avancer et vaincre la Perse. Dilios était un homme courageux qui ne parlait que rarement mais lorsqu’il le faisait il savait manier les mots comme nul autre et elle tomba sous son charme. Malgré sa nature brutale de guerrier, c’était un homme doux et attentionné et elle se sentait chérie et protégée lorsqu’elle était avec lui. Les vieux sages condamnèrent cette relation mais la reine était puissante et leurs remarques furent balayées.

Un jour, un grec vint et demanda à voir Gorgô. Il fut reçu par Dilios qui prit son message et le transmit à sa reine. La Grèce entrait en guerre avec la Perse et ils demandaient de l’aide. Comme s’y était attendu le soldat ce message fut rejeté. Personne n’était venu aider Léonidas lorsqu’il en avait eu besoin, personne n’avait levé le petit doigt lorsqu’il avait été encerclé par les soldats de Xerxès. Alors pourquoi Sparte viendrait en aide à la Grèce ? L’homme repartit bredouille et en colère.

Ce ne fut que bien des jours plus tard que la reine revint sur sa décision, ils prièrent Athéna et se lancèrent dans cette guerre, pour le roi, pour le peuple et pour l’avenir de Sparte. Ils voguèrent sur les mers sur leurs galions, et furent rejoints par les Arcadiens. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la bataille scandant leur rage et rendant hommage à leur roi. Bientôt le chaos fut en vue, des épaves flottaient sur les eaux, la mer était devenue rouge tant le sang avait coulé, des corps coulaient lentement jusque dans les profondeurs marines et le bruit des épées résonnaient dans l’air. Se tournant vers ses hommes Gorgô les regarda un à un.

\- _Ca commence par un murmure. Une promesse. La plus légère des brises danse à travers le gréement qui grince au-dessus des cris de mort de dix mille hommes. Elle se déplace dans les cheveux aussi doucement que la main d’un amant. Cette brise, cette promesse, est devenue un vent, un vent soufflé à travers la Grèce, porteur d’un message répété à maintes reprises au sujet de Notre-Dame de Liberté et de la sagesse qu’elle avait de charger Léonidas de tout mettre à ses pieds. Un vent, mes frères, de sacrifice. Un vent de liberté. Un vent de justice. Un vent de vengeance._

La reine baissa un instant la tête, envoyant toutes ses pensées à son défunt mari puis elle se posta aux côtés de son amant et tandis que la flotte s’approchait de la guerre, ils échangèrent un doux regard. La Mort viendrait peut-être les prendre aujourd’hui mais si c’était le cas ils mourraient côte à côte.

Enfin ils y étaient, les perses et les grecs se battaient férocement et ils furent témoins de la chute d’Artémise qui tomba sous la lame de Thémistocle.

\- _Spartiates !_ Cria la reine en brandissant son sabre. _A la guerre !_

**AHOU !**

Les hommes se jetèrent dans la bataille, tuant, tranchant et massacrant tout sur leur passage. Il n’y avait nulle place pour la pitié, l’heure était à la vengeance. Gorgô et Dilios restèrent proches l’un de l’autre, se protégeant mutuellement. La reine gardait le côté gauche de son amant, aveugle de cet œil et ensemble ils évincèrent le plus d’ennemis possible, ensemble ils allaient détruire Xerxès.


End file.
